


You can hide from the sun but not from me

by plikki



Series: Cosmetics reveals [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Freckles, Identity Reveal, Sunscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien offers his lady a helping hand when she is in danger of getting sunburn. This comes back to haunt him when Marinette happens to have his bottle of sunscreen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Cosmetics reveals [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110731
Comments: 32
Kudos: 274





	You can hide from the sun but not from me

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I miss summer! *looking at the slush and melting snow outside* grrr!

Adrien knew one thing for sure - the middle of a hot summer day was not good for a stake-out. Especially when you have to be positioned on a rooftop, with the strong sun beating down on you. 

He stole a look at his partner, sympathy filling his heart. If he thought he had it hard, it was nothing compared to how it must be for her, if what he’d heard about dark hair and the sun was true. 

Then he saw something else too. A freckle and another one and another. He’d occasionally caught sight of a freckle, if he was lucky to be close enough to her, but he was sure most of them were hidden under her mask. Now they were much more than usual.

“M’lady,” he called to her, to attract her attention. She turned around, understandably looking very cranky. “You have freckles,” he said, feeling stupid all of a sudden when she just looked at him unimpressed. “I mean, more than usual,” he added with a chuckle.

“Oh, shoot,” she exclaimed suddenly, a hand going up to her nose. “It’s the sun. Forget the freckles, if I remain here I’ll soon sport a burned nose as well,” she added, groaning.

“No sunscreen in that magic yo-yo of yours?” he teased her.

“No, I always forget to take some, especially when I don’t know I’d be spending time outside,” she said with a frown.

Adrien looked around. The air was still, barely any sound could be heard. Their target was taking their time, so nothing exciting would happen if he was gone for a minute, right? They were very close to the mansion after all.

“I’ll be right back,” he told Ladybug and jumped off the rooftop before she could react. He landed in his room, welcoming the shade and the air conditioned air. But he couldn’t stay. He quickly rummaged through his cosmetics, finding the bottle of sunscreen he’d been given at his latest photoshoot. It was supposed to be very good and light on the skin and probably made from something organic, he couldn’t remember it all. All that mattered was that it could help. He also paused to grab two water bottles and left through the window again. 

When he got back to his spot beside Ladybug, he offered her both. 

“There, I hope this helps,” he said, downing his own bottle in one go. The movement in this heat had taken its toll. When he looked at his lady again, she was eyeing the bottle of sunscreen as if it was something dangerous. She’d had no such qualms about using the water bottle, which was already empty. 

“Where did you get this from?” She asked. 

“Ah, do you really want to know?” He asked, titling his head to the side with a teasing smile. He knew how she got about questions that veered into personal territory and were potentially too revealing. She shook her head with a frown. “It wasn’t stolen, ok? Don’t worry about it.”

She shot him a look before uncapping the bottle and bringing it to her nose.

“It smells nice,” she said, squeezing a blob on her fingers and spreading it on her nose and cheeks. She was absorbed in the task at hand and probably didn’t notice his hungry stare, but he had to look away from her fingers and her cute nose and.. well, everything before he did something stupid. His throat felt dry again, in spite of the water. It was going to be a long afternoon.

*

So, sunbathing with friends in the park was better than sitting on a rooftop (with your too tempting partner which only added to the high temperature). They had cold drinks and didn’t need to be quiet and they weren’t waiting for a villain, so it was a lot more relaxing, Adrien had to agree.

However, he kind of regretted giving his sunscreen away to his lady. Yes, she’d needed it, but now he risked facing the wrath of his father if he happened to go home with a burned nose. 

“Oh, does anyone need sunscreen?” Marinette asked then, their savior once again. 

“You have sunscreen? That’s a first, you always forget,” Alya commented, nudging her friend with a smile.

“Well, the last time I was in need, there was this knight in shining… armour,” she said with a secretive smile. “He was kind enough to give me his sunscreen and I forgot to return it and it’s now in my purse,” she added, shrugging. “Might as well make the most of it.” 

“God bless the kind stranger,” Alya said, eyeing her friend. “Who I know nothing about and you do, judging from the fond expression on your face,” she teased her as they watched Marinette uncap the bottle and take a whiff with a dreamy smile.

“What?” She exclaimed, jumping a little and blushing when she found everyone was watching her. “Pfft, Alya! He’s a friend. A very helpful and kind friend,” she added, before taking some of the sunscreen in her hand. “I hope to be able to repay him someday.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’d say that. Now take care of your nose. Your freckles are screaming for help,” Alya teased her. 

Adrien was smiling fondly at their bickering, but when he heard freckles his eyes focused on Marinette who was now applying the sunscreen to her skin. When it was spread evenly, he could still see the freckles dotting her face. Hm. How interesting that he hadn’t noticed that thing she had in common with his lady.

Then he looked surprised at his hands which now held the bottle of sunscreen. 

“Slather some on, you’ll be thankful for it,” Alya told him with a smile.

He barely heard her because he was watching the bottle with panic rising in his heart. How did Marinette get the same bottle of sunscreen as his? He was pretty sure it wasn’t a common brand, considering how much exclusive stuff he got usually. What had she said about a friend giving it to her? 

His eyes returned to her, now resting peacefully on her elbows, her face tilted up to the sun. 

His hand gripped the bottle with the sudden realisation that it was his own sunscreen and she had it because she’d been using it the previous day. Because Marinette was Ladybug. He felt so certain of that, he could barely contain his excitement. But he’d have to wait to talk to her about it.

They eventually decided to go home, the sun being too much even for them after a while. So when Alya and Nino left them alone, he grabbed the opportunity.

“Can I get this back?” He asked her, holding up the bottle that was still with him. 

“Back? What do you mean?” She asked, knitting her eyebrows as she looked from him to the bottle in confusion.

“It’s mine after all, m’lady,” he said with a grin. “Although I’d gladly let you borrow it again some other time.”

She froze for a second, her eyes fixed on him, before she burst into laughter.

“Out of all the stupid things that could reveal me, it had to be sunscreen,” she said once she’d calmed down. He was more than happy with her reaction.

“So I’m your knight in shining leather, aren’t I?” he teased her. As expected, she groaned.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with you,” she grumbled, looking away from him. Wait, what?

He gently caught her chin, making her look at him again.

“You don’t just throw a comment like this out there and expect me not to react,” he said, eyes boring into hers. He felt his pulse pick up when she didn’t deny her statement. She just blushed again, the bright colour drawing his attention to her cheeks. 

“I was right,” he said, leaning in to look more carefully. “There are more freckles under the mask,” he said, eyes flicking back up to hers. That was when he realised how close to her he was and gulped. Well, if she was in love with him maybe she wouldn’t mind… 

“May I?” he asked, his fingers dancing along her jaw. His heart was thundering in his ears. He couldn't believe this was happening.

“Oh God, yes,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as she tilted her face up to him in clear invitation. Nothing could match the feeling of knowing that she wanted it as well. He didn’t lose any more time and kissed her softly. His nose picked up the faint aroma of the sunscreen from her skin, which was still warm from the sun under his fingertips. She smelled and tasted of summer (or maybe that was lip gloss?) 

“It’s good that you can hide from the sun but not from me,” he said when he pulled back. She looked a little dazed, but still rolled her eyes and scoffed, making him grin. 

“Just so you know, I’ll be using a lot of that sunscreen,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he replied, while taking her hand in his as they walked out of the park. He’d gladly obtain all the bottles she might need. Anything for his lady. 


End file.
